Real World Chaos
by Rocket67
Summary: Daxter, Crash, Spyro, Mario, Sonic, Pipo Monkey Blue, Klonoa, Kirby and Ratchet find a portal taking them to the real world in which they must stop an evil yet wacky villain. The final chapter is up! Epilogue is up too!
1. Chapter 1

Into the Portal!

Summary: A parody of Over the Hedge only with Video Game characters! Daxter, Crash, Spyro, Kirby, Ratchet, Mario, Sonic, Klonoa, and Pipo Monkey Blue discover a portal which takes them to the real world in which they must save the world from a wacky villain.

It was another beautiful day in Game Land. Every video game character you know is there. Sonic, Mario you name it! Daxter was having a walk down the street when Crash dashed up to him.

Crash was a little loony. He would always pull wacky stunts and act cute. He was the comic relief of the group.

Crash: Hey Daxter! What's up? Are you coming or what?

Daxter: Crash, are you going to burp the alphabet again?

Crash: I wish! Kirby and Pipo Monkey Blue discovered a portal which Blue calculates should take us to the real world!

Daxter was pleased. He heard so much about the real world and was eager to see what it was really like.

Daxter: C'mon! I'll get Sonic, Mario, Klonoa, Spyro and Ratchet to come too!

A while later, Daxter and his friends were gazing at the strange purple and yellow vortex with wide eyes.

Daxter: This is amazing!

Spyro: I can't wait!

Spyro was the feisty one. Always going head first into battle, fighting first and asking questions later.

Ratchet: If Clank was here he would be examining this portal for any booby traps right now.

Ratchet was the inventor of the group. He would invent crazy good gadgets for his friends or anyone else for that matter to use.

Mario: This is going to be exciting!

Mario was a video game superstar. He was the one that would always be stomping the Koopas, Smashing the Goombas, and saving Princess Peach from Bowser's clutches. He's the most popular video game star in all the land.

Kirby: Are you sure about this?

Kirby was the nervous one of the group. He was a timid, nice guy who would defend his friends from harm in anyway he could.

Pipo Blue: Yay!

Pipo Blue is monkey wearing blue pants and is the genius of the group. He would always help out his friends study for quizzes and tests and was a geek…a cool one at that.

Klonoa: Here goes nothing!

Klonoa was the last of the group. Always solving tough clues and a master at stealth, his skills came in handy when Daxter forgot his study notes and needed to sneak into the school.

Daxter: Okay, everyone's ready and packed?

Crash: I got to go pee-pee!

Crash zipped off.

Pipo Blue: Not in the lake this time!

Crash was back.

Crash: I'm not going in there!

Daxter: Why not?

Crash: Because I just don't want to!

Daxter held out a Wumpa Fruit. Crash sniffed and followed the watermelon flavored fruit with a hint of green apple.

Daxter: See the Wumpa? It's good isn't it?

Crash nodded his head rapidly

Daxter: See the Wumpa fruit?

Crash nodded and took a quick bite of it but Daxter quickly took it away before he got a taste.

Daxter: Now see the Wumpa fly into the portal!

Crash's eyes went wide with sadness

Crash: But I like the Wumpa fruit

Crash leaped from his sad position and had a determined look on his face

Crash: Let's get that Wumpa fruit!

A blue blur came at them and screeched to a halt

Sonic: sorry I'm late guys! Let's go!

Sonic was another hero of fame and is recognized really well. He has crushed Eggman's plans to rule the world many times. He's confident and never gives up no matter how bad it seems.

Everyone was packed and ready to go. Daxter ran first into the portal followed by Spyro, Mario, Ratchet, Klonoa, Kirby and Pipo Blue.

Crash: I'm coming sweet Wumpa fruit!

He ran inside and the portal was left open. A few figures walked up and laughed maniacally.

Who are the mysterious figures? Will our heroes make it to the real world?

Crash: Who knows!

Find out in chapter 2!


	2. The Real World

The Real World

Get ready for the next chapter in the all new fan fic!

The portal opened and spat Daxter out like a piece of used gum.

Daxter screamed as he hurtled towards the bottom.

Daxter: I'm going to die! Oh my god I'm going to die!

Daxter hit the sand. He was perfectly unharmed.

Crash just spun to the ground using his death tornado spin while Kirby floated, Mario used his cape power-up; Klonoa hovered before he hit the bottom, Spyro glided, Pipo Blue used his rocket to float gently down, and Ratchet used his heli-pack he made himself. Sonic just landed on the ground without damage.

Mario: Where's Daxter?

Daxter: Stuck under all of your weight combined

Daxter's head was the only thing seen under all of his friends that landed on him without noticing. Everyone got off him and Daxter jumped out of the sand and shook himself clean.

Kirby: The real world sure looks smaller than I expected

He was staring at the ocean, paying no mind that the others were staring the other way in astonishment.

Sonic: It sure looks a lot like my home…

Mario: It's amazing!

Crash: Look at the pretty towers!

Pipo Blue: They're called buildings….

Crash: Whatever!

Ratchet: It reminds of my home only less futuristic

Daxter: The city fits the description I read in my book completely

Spyro was nudging Kirby

Spyro: You're looking the wrong way you know

Kirby turned around

Kirby: Life's more advanced here…

Spyro: I know

Crash was sprinting towards the city with the others not to far behind.

The portal opened again and Bowser, King Dedede, his assistant Metaknight, Gnasty Gnorc, Cortex, a dark clone of Daxter, and a dark clone of Clank came tumbling out.

Bowser: Why are we here again?

Bowser was Mario's main enemy, the one that always kidnapped Princess Peach and her assistants.

King Dedede: We're trying to rule the real world of course!

Triple D was Kirby's enemy. He was bad at first then turned good and brainwashed by N.Trance thanks to Cortex, he's Kirby's enemy yet again.

Gnasty Gnorc: Today is the day I have my revenge on the purple menace!

Gnasty was Spyro's first enemy, who crystallized all of the dragons. Spyro defeated him, but has joined the ranks the other villains.

Cortex: That idiotic bandicoot shall be defeated!

Cortex is Crash's main enemy. They teamed up once and completely humiliated regardless and demands revenge!

Dark Daxter: We got that note from Eggman who's already here! He teamed up with a villain and we have to meet him.

Created from Daxter's dark side, this clone is Daxter's rival/enemy.

Dark Clank: According to my calculations, they should be in the heart of the city.

Clank's Dark side, his reasons for turning to evil are unknown and his origin is unknown as well…

Metaknight: Let's not waste anymore of our time let's go!

Metaknight is Kirby's rival. He and the pink puffball always get into swordfights.

Dark Daxter: You're right let's not waste time here. Let's get moving…

In the city Daxter and his friends were looking around the city people staring at then and whispering.

Some guy: Those are video game superstars!

The villains were at the other side. People had mistaken them for the real deal.

A few minutes of walking and they had met each other in the centre of the city.

Daxter: What're you guys doing here?

Cortex: That's none of your business! We'll crush you!

Gnasty Gnorc: Spyro…

Spyro: Gnasty…

Crash: Villainous losers….

Kirby: King Dedede! What're doing with the villains?

Dedede: I don't know who you are and how do you know our name?

Dark Daxter: We don't have time for reunions; we have an important meeting with Eggman and another villain so get out of our way, or prepare to be annihilated.

Sonic: Eggman's here?

Dark Clank: Yes, and we have important business with them…

Crash: Are you going to a tea party? I like tea parties…

Everyone stopped and stared at Crash.

Daxter: Damn it Crash, quit being a pussy and get serious!

Crash: Sorry!

Dark Daxter: We'll ask you one more time before we use force….get out of our way!

Spyro: You'll have to get through us first!

Dark Daxter: …Very well then, I'll just destroy you then!

Daxter: Get ready guys!

What'll happen to them? Find out in Brawl in the streets! Coming Soon!


	3. Brawl in the streets

Brawl in the Streets!

Here's the real chapter 3 enjoy!

The story so far….

Daxter and his friends find a strange portal which takes them to the real world which is quite amazing to them. However unbeknownst to them, their enemies followed so they could have a meeting with Dr. Eggman and a new villain. The two parties so meet and now they're getting ready for a serious Super Smash Bros. style battle!

Daxter and his friends were getting ready for the battle of their lives. Ratchet took out his blaster, Spyro's nostrils began to smoke as he got fired up, and Klonoa had his ring ready for battle, Pipo Blue got his boxing glove on, Mario turned into fire Mario, Crash burped the alphabet, Kirby turned into sword Kirby, Sonic went Super Sonic and Daxter put his dukes up.

Dark Daxter struck the first attack. He concentrated his dark energy into a Black Sphere and launched it at Daxter, luckily Daxter leaped out of the way. The explosion was so chaotic; it blew up the entire block sending our heroes and the villains flying towards the ground. Everyone got up and shook off the dirt and gravel.

Kirby: That was a close one…

Daxter: Yeah, had I made full contact with it, I would've been a barbecued Ottsel.

Kirby leaped into the air and spun around like a spin-top, speeding towards Metaknight. Metaknight blocked the attack and there was a major brawl between the sword wielders with light speed slashes and power bursts. Triple D went for Ratchet, but was sent running thanks to his blaster.

Ratchet: Hey Spyro! Ever see a fat penguin dance?

Triple D: I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned that's all!

Cortex took out his ray gun and tried blasting Crash, but thanks to Crash's incredible agility, he swiftly dodged the blasts and mooned Cortex.

Cortex: You're going to wish you hadn't done that!

Cortex charged up his gun and blasted Crash with a direct hit, sending Crash careening to the ground.

Daxter: Crash!

Crash was knocked out by the blast.

Dark Daxter: One down, eight more miserable heroes to go.

Dark Clank stared at Klonoa with his red eyes. Klonoa just sighed and kicked him out of the way.

Klonoa: Is that all? That was…too…easy?

Klonoa stared at the giant Dark Clank and Klonoa tried to hit him but Dark Clank sent him flying with a mere blow of breath into a building, knocking the breath out of him.

Kirby: Klonoa's out to!

Kirby shouldn't have let his guard down because Metaknight used his signature power blast; Kirby slid to the ground, dropped his sword and then fell to the ground unconscious. Mario quickly dodged Bowser's flame and shot a powerful blast of fire. Bowser was singed and his vision got blurry and Bowser gave a big roar and fell hard to the ground.

Mario: You know what they say; the bigger they are the harder they fall!

Pipo Blue was launching blow after blow to Triple D (That's King Dedede folks!) But his belly absorbed the blows.

Pipo Blue: Damn, you aren't big boned, you really are fat!

Triple D: I said I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG BONED!

With that Triple D whacked Pipo Blue into the ground and Pipo Blue was knocked out, twitching his eye due to the pressure of the blow.

Dark Daxter: That's 4 down, 5 to go…

Daxter quickly shot a blow at his dark clone. Dark Daxter got up and chuckled.

Dark Daxter: Heh, bad idea.

With that Dark Daxter's paws went red with energy and he launched a punch so painful, Daxter choked up blood. Daxter kneeled to the ground and panted. His vision was getting blurry.

Daxter: Damn you…

Daxter fell unconscious. Leaving Spyro, Mario, Ratchet and Sonic left. Spyro flamed Gnasty Gnorc but now Gnasty had gotten fire-proof armor around his entire body and charging wasn't going to help so Spyro couldn't fight him off.

Ratchet: They are to strong all of a sudden

Spyro: We should've kicked their butts by now!

Sonic: We'll just have to retreat!

With that, the remaining heroes picked up their fallen comrades and ran off. The villains except for Dark Daxter and Dark Clank stared wide eyed at them.

Cortex: We did it… we defeated our enemies!

All the villains cheered and Dark Daxter almost forgot the mission.

Dark Daxter: C'mon! We have to get to the hideout!

The villains left and continued going for the hideaway.

Meanwhile at the castle a villain was staring out the window with lightning bolts shooting outside. Eggman came walking up to him.

Eggman: So what about the dinner party.

Unknown villain: Eggman you pig, haven't you forgotten….

He swiftly turned around revealing his face which had a unibrow, and a big parrot nose. Then he quickly said in a maniacal N. Gin style voice….

Villain: We are trying to take over the world!

Eggman: How we going to do that?

Villain: Don't worry, you'll see.

He took out a music box and turned it on but instead of villain music this song came on.

Music Box: I like big butts and cannot lie!

The villain quickly turned the tape around and the villain music came on and he laughed maniacally.

Who's this villain? What's his evil plan! Find out in chapter 4: A villains' meeting coming soon.


	4. A Villains' Meeting

A Villains' Meeting

Here's Chapter 4! (I'm going to save that bonus chapter for last now!)

The villains were at the meeting spot. It was a fearful looking mansion with cobwebs, bats and creepy looking gargoyles.

Bowser: This makes my castle look like a kiddy park.

Villain: Come in my guests!

The villains shrugged and went in. When they entered, it looked like a giant torture chamber.

Gnasty Gnorc: Wow….

Dark Daxter: Even I'm impressed

Bowser: dainty little girl scream

The villains stared at him with disgust. Bowser did a manlier scream.

Bowser: It's a bit creepy okay?

Triple D: Where is he anyways?

Villain: Up here!

The villains looked up and saw a bat like figure swoop down and land in front of him. The villains saw his nose and gasped.

Dark Daxter: My god, it looks like some when bent your nose with a shovel.

Gnasty Gnorc: I'm blind! I'm blind! For the love of villains everywhere, I'm blind!

Villain: I'm Sneedly the Great! And I summoned you here for important business!

He took out his boom box and turned on the villain music and laughed maniacally.

Dark Clank: Creepy man….very creepy man…

He took two steps back. Sneedly made a gesture with his arms to go into the dining room so he could discuss the plan. Once everyone was in, Sneedly discussed the plan.

Sneedly: I have made a plan to destroy all video game heroes once and for all! It's brilliant I tell you brilliant!

Dark Daxter: What is it?

Sneedly glared to one of his minions called Frog bait.

Sneedly: Frog bait! You know what to do!

He nodded and took out a huge ray while another one of his minions called Spider Dude pulled in a target with Aero the Acrobat attached to it.

Aero: Please have mercy! I don't wanna be vaporized off the face off the earth! Please!

Sneedly: Now then I have to do is press this big red button and then just watch the show!

He pressed the big red button. A whirring sound could be heard from inside the machine. Then a bright yellow light came zapping out and hit Aero.

Aero: Gee, that tickles.

He chuckled a little. The villains just stared.

Cortex: That's it? It tickles them to death? Big whoop!

Sneedly: Yes, I'm getting that fixed but watch!

The yellow light around Aero went from yellow to red and the red got darker and darker. Aero screamed as the tickling sensation burned at him. A quick flash of light burst through the room and Aero was gone. He was vaporized into nothingness; all that was left was animated blood.

Gnasty Gnorc: Oh My….

Triple D: That was incredible.

Dark Daxter: He was just turned into nothing…this truly is impressive!

Cortex: Why didn't I make a machine like that before!

Bowser: Soon the people will be forced to play games starring us as the main characters!

Sneedly: Exactly!

Metaknight: Now we'll destroy those heroes for good!

Sneedly: Also I made a portal for the villains to come!

Dark Clank: It's like a family reunion of villains!

Dark Daxter: That reminds me, where's Eggman?

Sneedly: Oh, he got punished.

We see Eggman hanging from a rope dangling over a piranha pit.

Eggman: Sorry I called you crazy and ugly! Just get me down!

The villains activated the portal and a whole slew of villains came tumbling out…well three ninjas, but they weren't ordinary ninjas, they were foot ninjas!

Sneedly: I need you three to go to this girl's house and get something for me to really boost the power of my Video Hero Death Ray!

The ninjas nodded and sped off into the distance.

Sneedly: We'll get the other villains out of the game world soon. But for now…let's celebrate our perfect plan! Dinner Party!

The villains cheered and Sneedly's minions brought out pork chops, salad, chicken fingers, hamburgers, French fries and more tasty dishes enough to feed an army. The villains went sprinting towards the food but Sneedly stopped them.

Sneedly: Heroes die first, and then we have dinner party!

The villain cheered and laughed maniacally.

This looks bad for our heroes. That reminds me, where are our heroes? Will the Foot Ninjas get this thing Sneedly wants? Find out in Chapter 5: The Foot attack!


	5. The Mysterious Female Dragon

The Mysterious Female Dragon

Chapter 5! It took a lot of thinking for this one. More comedy in this one, enjoy. Please read& review.

Daxter was regaining consciousness along with the others. Crash shook his head and quickly looked around.

Crash: Is this heaven?

Kirby rubbed his head and stared at Crash.

Kirby: If we were dead, we would have angel wings

Klonoa rubbed his arm, which had bandages around it.

Klonoa: When I get my hands on that little troublesome robot…

Daxter just blinked and winced in pain as he rubbed his stomach, which left a red mark on his chest.

Daxter: I shouldn't have let my guard down.

Sonic walked up with a couple of Wumpa fruit for Crash. Mario came along with a Maximum Tomato and Ratchet with a giant heart for Klonoa. Spyro brought some green eco in a basket in his mouth. They regained their strength instantly.

Daxter: We need more allies to come and help us. Who knows when they'll strike again?

Kirby: You're right. We need all the help we can get

Crash: It's too bad some other characters can't just pop up right now…

Crash's request was answered as three more heroes from the gaming universe leaped out of a portal that popped out of the ground.

Rayman: How's it going?

Rayman was the limbless wonder of the gaming world and was quite a popular one too. He has foiled plans from Razor beard and Andre the dark lum. He's good friends with Crash and Spyro.

Sora: It's about time we got here.

Sora was another superstar because he's the main character of the popular game Kingdom Hearts. He's always beating the heartless and traveling to more worlds from Disney. Not only that but could you believe people thought this game was going to suck? Boy, were they ever wrong.

Bubsy: Next time, I drive!

Bubsy is one of those underappreciated game characters that went out of business. He now lives in a Malibu mansion somewhere in his hometown.

Daxter: How'd you three get here?

Rayman: Same way you did…we used the portal you found.

Sora: We could've come earlier but due to Rayman's bad map skills, we were lost.

Flash Back

Rayman, Sora and Bubsy were in the desert.

Rayman: I knew we should've taken that left at Planet Popstar (Remember Bugs Bunny people?)

Sora: You're a horrible map reader.

Bubsy: I can't believe you lost our way….

Rayman gave a small smile and shrugged.

Spyro: Where are the others?

Sora: They should be coming soon…

Somewhere in Pipe Land…Waddle Dee, Luigi, Tails, Knuckles, Coco, Crunch, Fake Crash, and Wario were trying to decide which pipe to go through which would take them to the real world.

Waddle Dee: Which Pipe was it?

Waddle Dee is one of Kirby's best friends and was once his enemy as well, but turned into his buddy.

Luigi: It was the red one!

Luigi is Mario's younger brother and partner in crime. He has helped Mario in a bunch of sticky situations.

Tails: No, it was the yellow one!

Tails was Sonic's sidekick or what some of you might call him his little bro since Sonic treats him like one. He's a genius and has created many inventions to defeat Eggman.

Coco, Crunch and Fake Crash: It's the purple one!

Coco, the technical genius and Crash's little sister. Crunch, loves being nice and bulky and is Crash's older brother. Fake Crash is a fake little imposter and surprisingly Crash's twin brother.

Wario: Nonsense! Everyone knows it's always the green one!

Wario maybe Mario's greedy and evil cousin, but hey he's a good guy at heart.

Daxter and the others stared at them. Kirby was giving a small smile, Crash smirked, and Mario gave them a quiet mama-mia. Sonic just chuckled.

Spyro: Hey, where's Pipo Blue?

At the grocery store, Pipo Blue was carrying a boom box and was dancing in the banana aisle with the song Funky Monkey on. He was jumping about ready to reach for a banana, but was chased by the store clerk.

Spyro: I'm going to fly around the city for a little.

Spyro flapped his wings and flew off. The others just blinked and then Crash turned around.

Crash: Want to play some checkers?

Everyone but Crash: Sure!

Spyro was just flying across the city checking everything out. He sighed and then saw something out of the corner of his eye. There was a female dragon, about the same age as him with aqua blue eyes and a necklace with a red gemstone on it. Following her were the foot ninjas moving at top speed. Spyro gasped and quickly shot down like a speeding bullet towards the Foot. The ninjas looked up and went into their battle stance.

Spyro: You're in for a major ass-kicking!

Indeed they were in for a serious butt-kicking. Spyro charged and rammed into one, sending him flying back 5 feet. One of them punched Spyro in the face. Spyro singed him with ease. Spyro glared at the other one. It glanced at him, screamed like a little girl and ran off. Spyro walked over to the female dragon and noticed her injured wing.

Spyro: Let me help you with that….

He took out some bandages and wrapped up the bleeding wing. She just blinked and stared at him.

Spyro: So, What's your name?

Dragon: Sarah…you're Spyro right?

Spyro: Yeah….

They both blushed and Spyro was ready to ask her out when Pipo Blue came running along with a bunch of bananas. The two dragons stared and cocked their heads.

Spyro: Maybe I should take you back to our place.

A while later, Spyro and Sarah were back at the hideout with everyone asking her questions…well mainly Crash.

Crash: Why didn't I see you in the Spyro games? Why are you even here in the first place…uh…I don't know what to say.

Sarah gave a sigh of relief.

Sarah: Well, to answer one of your questions, I was raised here.

Everyone stared at her. Crash's eyes went wide and he said in a wacky voice…

Crash: Whaaaaat!

Sarah: That's right, I was born here.

Daxter: How were you born here in the first place?

Sarah: Well….

Meanwhile at the villains' hangout, everything was set up for the party. More villains were coming out of the portal. Gnasty was annihilated.

Flash Back:

Sneedly was pacing back and forth thinking about Gnasty when Ripto came in.

Ripto: Hey Sneedly? Shouldn't Gnasty Gnorc be dead?

Sneedly: How right you are!

Sneedly called Gnasty in. There was a big flash of light and Gnasty was nothing more but blood on the ground.

Sneedly: Frog bait! Come clean this mess up!

Frog bait came in with a mop and wiped up the mess. Sneedly and Ripto laughed maniacally.

Right now, Sneedly was furious.

Sneedly: You didn't get the amulet from the little female dragon? You're a disgrace! You're fired.

The ninjas were zapped by the machine and were nothing but blood stains on the ground.

Sneedly: Frog bait! Get over here!

Frog bait hopped over.

Sneedly: Tell me why I shouldn't have your neck for that stupid idea!

Frog Bait: S...sir everything was going according to plan before Spyro came along!

Sneedly was red mad. Frog bait looked around and then had an idea.

Frog Bait: Sir, why don't you send him?

Sneedly: YES! LET'S SEND HIM!

Sneedly laughed as the figure walked up and smiled viciously.

This doesn't look to good for our heroes. Who's this guy? And how was Sarah born here? Find out in Chapter 6: Sarah's origin and the vicious assassin.

Please Read & Review!


	6. Sarah's Origin and the Vicious Assasin

Sarah's Origin and the Vicious Assassin

Chapter 6 is here! I would've done this earlier but I got lazy. Format of the story's been changed from script from here on.

Summary: After the battle with the villains, Daxter is pleased when three allies from the Game World come out of the portal to help them out. Spyro leaves the group for a quick look around the city and finds a female dragon, which he helps out. After Spyro beats the stuffing out of the ninjas, he takes Sarah to the hideout where Sarah is about to tell them her origin…

"Well it pretty much starts like this." Sarah told them, "I was still a baby dragon when I came here. I was a little clumsy back then". She said with a chuckle. "Everyone kept their distance from me…I didn't know where to go, so I lived in a box in the alley.

"I've been their…" Crash said. Sarah gave Crash a sigh. "May I continue?" Sarah asked.

Crash realized it wasn't a time to be stupid, so he nodded and listened to the rest of her story.

"As I grew, I was abused by gangsters and people." Sarah said.

"We don't want you here!" hollered a teen with a bat, beating on her. Sarah blocked her head and held back tears from the pain. "I thought I wouldn't survive in a world like this." She cried. "The beatings, the abuse…." Daxter shook his head, Mario looked at the ground, Crash was sobbing, Spyro held back tears, Kirby patted her on the shoulder to comfort her, Bubsy cocked and eyebrow and blinked.

Sarah stopped her crying and continued. "One day, two people came into the alley taking out the trash."

"Man, your mom is plain rude." said a boy no older than 14. "Hey, she may be rude but she's still my mom." said a boy older than him by a year. The boy turned his head to the sound of a whimpering dragon, bruised and wounded, frightened by the boy and took a step back. The boy took a step towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What're you crying about?" Sarah just blinked and cocked her head. "Why don't I take you home?" said the boy. "You look like you haven't eaten for weeks." Sarah stopped her whimpering and took a step towards him, she trusted him. He scooped her up in his arms and walked home.

"He took me home and gave me food to eat" Sarah said.

The boy came home with the dragon in his arms. His mom came in staring at her.

"What is that thing?" his mom asked. "It better not be another dog Jake.

"No mom!" Jake cried. "It's a dragon, I found her cold and hungry on the streets."

Jake's mom paused for a moment and stared at Sarah's golden-yellow scales, her aqua blue eyes and red horns. "I guess she could stay with us…" Jake's mother said comfortly. "She looks like she needs a home anyways." Jake smiled and nodded. "Thanks" Jake said. He put Sarah down and gazed at her. "This is your new home" Jake told her.

Jake's mom put her hand on his shoulder. "Shouldn't we name her?" she asked.

Jake grinned and announced "Sarah…we'll call her Sarah."

It was dinner, there were ribs and mashed potatoes with some vegetables and corn. Sarah took a small bite of her ribs and mashed potatoes. Her hunger was awakened after she swallowed and quickly gulped down the rest. "More please!" She blurted out. Everyone at the table was shocked she talked, but gave her extra food in her plate. She ate more of the delicious food. She gorged mainly on the ribs, baked to perfection and steaming. She ate until she felt ready burst and gave everyone a smile. "Thank you." she cried "This was the greatest thing I ever ate." She leaped from her seat and yawned. **"Tired"** she thought. She went into her new room, stretched her wings, and fell asleep.

"And the rest is history." She said smiling. Crash leaped out of his seat. "Gosh, abused for so long." Crash said thoughtfully. Sarah walked up to Spyro and nudged him, deep in thought. "So…" Spyro began "You never knew of the Dragon Worlds? How wonderful the worlds are?" "No" Sarah said. "I can tell you over some…burgers?" Spyro asked. Sarah grinned. "Sure, why not?" she said. They walked towards a restaurant about a block away. Crash just stared and grinned. "And can't you feel the love tonight?" he sang. "Crash, shut your mouth." Sora said "Should I remind you of your love for Tawna?" Crash frowned and nodded. "You're right" he agreed.

Spyro and Sarah were at the burger joint having burgers and French fries. Spyro was talking about the Dragon Worlds and how beautiful they were. Sarah grinned, "A world where the only species is dragons? Sounds like you have the good life there." "It's not exactly the good life." Spyro said with the frown. "Occasionally, I have to face some vicious enemies like Gnasty Gnorc, The Sorceress, Red the dragon, and Ripto."

Sarah just frowned, "Wow, that must be hard work all the villains you face and all." "Yeah it is…" Spyro said shaking his head.

Later that night, Sarah and Spyro were walking down the street. Sarah was laughing as Spyro told her about his fight with Ripto. "So then, Ripto simply jumped out of his seat after I blasted him with my super flame power-up." Sarah turned to Spyro and gave him a soft smile. "Spyro, you're the first dragon to ever give me a good night out." Spyro cocked his head, "You mean there were more dragons here?" He asked. "Yes there were." Sarah replied, "However they died mysteriously after our first night." Spyro gasped and narrowed his eyes; suddenly a mysterious figure leaped out from the shadows and gave the two an evil grin. Now those of you who've played Sly 2 should know this bad boy from the second episode. "Rajan, I thought Murray put you behind bars." Spyro growled. "Well, I was turned good, but thanks to N. Trance, I was reverted back to evil and I feel so good!" Rajan squealed. He quickly shook his head and growled and took a threatening step towards them. "Give me the girl." Rajan demanded, "And you won't be killed, otherwise prepare to be destroyed!" Spyro growled "Why don't you crawl back into your corner and kiss your sorry…" "You insolent brat, I'll make sure you're wiped out of existence!" He cried. He whipped his staff at Spyro but he dodged. Sarah hid in the alley as the fight went on. Spyro whipped his tail at the menacing tiger and struck ten blows to his head. Rajan gave a small smile that made Spyro's blood run cold. "Not bad," Rajan said, "But not good enough." Rajan's staff glowed and spun around like a drill and he ran full speed towards Spyro's chest…unfortunately, it was a direct blow and a gruesome one at that. The staff went clear through Spyro's chest, just narrowly missing his heart. Spyro gave a choked gasp and blinked. He coughed up some blood and Sarah stared in horror as Rajan continued his gruesome fight with Spyro. He whacked him with his staff and slammed his face into the wall. Spyro took in deep breaths, his vision getting blurry. He dropped to the ground battered and wounded on the ground. Rajan then grabbed Sarah and walked off towards the hideout. "Spyro!" Sarah cried. Spyro lay there limp and hurt. Rajan chuckled "Don't worry little girl", he said sarcastically, "He'll be fine!" He laughed and continued his walk towards the hideout.

Sarah's caught and the other heroes need more help. Check out Chapter 7: Operation: Breakthrough coming soon!


	7. Operation: Breakthrough!

Operation: Breakthrough!

Here's Chapter 7 for ya!

Daxter was sitting in his not as comfortable bed, waiting impatiently for Spyro and Sarah. Daxter gave a deep sigh, "Don't you think they could've been back by now?"

"Maybe they were banging each other in the bed!" Crash said with a grin. "They're too young for that!" Pipo Blue cried. Kirby ran towards the hideout in full alarm. "Hey you guys! Spyro, h-he's…" "Calm down Kirby." Sora said in a gentle voice. "Tell us slowly what happened." Kirby took a deep breath, Spyro, I found him wounded on the street, and eyes wide open in pure fear like he was assassinated!" The others gasped in shock. Crash was troubled, "I think Rajan is behind all this." Crash growled, "If only we had more allies here…" And as if Crash's request was answered…again, Wario, Luigi, Coco, Crunch, Tails, Fake Crash, and Waddle Dee burst out of the portal grinning with delight as the heroes and side-kicks were reunited.

"Waddle Dee, how's it been?" Kirby asked. "It's been good ol' pal." Waddle Dee answered. "Um, hate to wreck everyone's reunion." Crash interrupted, "But, shouldn't we get Spyro and tend to his wounds?" Everyone nodded and quickly followed Kirby to where a limp and nearly lifeless Spyro lay. Spyro blinked and coughed a little blood up. "Guys…you…you found me…" Daxter slowly picked up Spyro and flipped him over, gently putting him down to see his wounds. "This won't take too long to heal." Daxter said. He took out a green aura of green eco, which heals someone instantly…regardless the conditions. Spyro jumped up instantly and gasped the second it hit his wounds. "Sarah! She's been kidnapped by Rajan!" Spyro cried and took in some breaths of air. "I knew it!" Crash cried. "All we need is Sly Cooper and the gang to get this started." Almost as if hearing the call, Sly, Murray, and Bentley leaped off the building top and greeted our heroes. "Wow! That was quick!" Crash said. Klonoa was last to come down.

Klonoa smiled, "I would've told you earlier, but Sly and his band of thieves came out of the portal last night." Daxter cocked his head and frowned, "Wouldn't we have heard you by then?" He asked. "Hey we aren't called the famous Cooper gang for nothing." Sly replied. "I taught everything I knew to Klonoa." Back at the hideout, Sneedly and the many other villains he recruited were partying, while Sarah was locked in the dungeon. She sighed, couldn't find anything to say. There was a loud growl coming from Sarah's stomach. "I feel so weak. I should've burned that evil tiger when I had the chance." she thought. Her necklace burned red and she winced. "What's wrong with me all of a sudden?" She asked herself.

Bentley rolled out a large piece of paper and explained the plan. "Okay, I call this Operation: Breakthrough." Bentley said. "So, what's the plan?" Kirby asked. Bentley grinned, "I'll explain right now. Now while you were sleeping, Sly Cooper and Klonoa followed Rajan towards the villain known as Sneedly the Great's hideout. There, they found the villain's plan to eliminate us off the face of the universe. Crash, I'm going to need you to distract the guards long enough for Kirby, Daxter and Waddle Dee to sneak in towards the roof of the castle and sneak in through the air vents. Klonoa and Sly will sneak in through the underground dungeon and nab the keys from the guard to Sarah's cell and free any other heroes trapped in there. Then Mario, Luigi and Fake Crash will take the back door and carefully tip-toe their way through the motion sensors. Fake Crash and Crash will then turn off the motion sensors guarding the computer manufacturing the lights. I'll hack the computer to turn off the computer. Then while the villains are distracted, Tails will carefully fly over the blind villains and grab the paralysis ray, freeze ray and heat rays for our mission. Finally, Sonic will disguise himself as a villain and get the low-down on the plan and how it will be done. Once Sarah's free and everything's done, Murray will come with the van and we'll quickly make our way towards our hideout. Then we'll give ourselves a pat on the back and congratulate ourselves for our hard work.

"Wow that sounds hard." Crash said quickly. "It is and we'll need absolute concentration and serious thinking to get this plan into motion. Bentley said. "So, we should get this plan started tonight?" Mario asked Bentley. "The second nightfall comes." He said firmly.

The plan will be set in motion in chapter 8 Operation: Breakthrough… Set in Motion!


	8. Operation BreakthroughSet in Motion!

Operation Breakthrough…Set in Motion!

Chapter 8 is all set up!

It was at least 11:00 at night and everyone was in their position…except Crash Bandicoot, who was in a corner whimpering like an abused dog. Daxter walked up and cocked his head, "What're you doing Crash? Kirby and Waddle Dee are all ready to go."

"I'm not going in there!" Crash replied. Daxter sighed then had an idea. "Hey Crash." Daxter said. "Those guards over there are holding Wumpa fruit you know?" Crash gasped and ran at full speed but Daxter grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back. Daxter waved his finger in the air, "First, you must get them scared up nice and easy."

"How do I do that?" Crash asked. "Simple!" Daxter answered. Daxter took out whipped cream and sprayed it around Crash's mouth. Daxter grinned. "Now all you do is scare them, then they'll give you all the Wumpa fruit you want!" Crash started growling a little bit. "I want my Wumpa fruit…" he said quietly to himself then louder and louder. "I want my Wumpa fruit. I want my Wumpa fruit. I WANT MY WUMPA FRUIT!"

He ran towards the guards at full speed growling and snapping his teeth. The guards cocked their heads and took out a book called **Cortex's Book of Animals you should know about.** The guard flipped through pages until they found a page saying this:** Rabid Bandicoots are known for their foaming mouths, crazy red eyes, and growling and snapping of teeth…** They stared at each other and screamed like little girls. "A Rabid Bandicoot! For the love of villains everywhere saves us!" One guard wailed. "Oh my goodness it's insane! Help me Mommy!" Another one cried. Crash ran at full speed into one yelling, "Gimme Wumpa Fruit!" Daxter, Kirby and Waddle Dee were watching from Kirby's Warpstar. "All right that's our que." Kirby whispered. They slowly floated towards the rooftop and into the chimney.

Sly and Klonoa were quietly sneaking through the underground dungeon. As they snuck through the cavern, they heard the screams of pain from Sarah. "What do you think they're doing to her?" Klonoa asked. "They're probably torturing her until she breaks and then they'll get all of our secrets from the Contessa." Sly replied. Klonoa heard footsteps and quickly looked around for a hiding spot. Klonoa was panicking, "I can't see a hiding spot!" He whispered furiously. The guard came around the corner and looked around and saw two statues unfamiliar to him in a fighting stance. "I could've sworn I heard something from a couple of spies." He growled. He continued his walk through the dungeon and as he passed the two statues, Klonoa and Sly looked at the guard until he was out of sight and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close." Klonoa whispered. Sly kept sneaking through the dungeon and pick pocketing unsuspecting guards. Soon they reached the dungeon and hid under a table seeing another guard pass by. Klonoa saw the keys dangling from his pocket. Klonoa was about to pick pocket him but then they heard a roar that made the two companions' blood run cold. There was a scream of pain then silence. Klonoa shuddered, "Just what was that thing?" "I don't know…" Sly replied. "But we have to continue our mission." Klonoa nodded and grabbed the keys from the half-eaten guard, still twitching from the frightening sight. Klonoa's curiosity got the best of him and he cautiously looked in the cell.

Empty…

Klonoa shrugged and freed the following heroes from their cell: Knuckles, Waddle Doo, and Kirby's three different colored brothers, Frogger, Alfred Chicken, Espio, Vector, and Charmy, and Conker.

Klonoa scratched his head, "There aren't as many heroes captured here as I thought." Sly shrugged and took out his communicator. "We're all done here." Sly said. "But Sarah's gone missing…" Bentley was lost in thoughts about this. "Well wait for the others to finish their job by taking the air vents and meeting Daxter, Kirby and Waddle Dee for the next part of the mission." Sly nodded and signaled Klonoa and the others to follow him to the nearest air vent.

The Super Mario Bros. were making their way through the back of the hide-out followed close behind by Fake Crash. They opened the back door and stood there in shock. "This is going to be tougher than I thought." Luigi whispered. The motion sensors were littered on almost every square on the floor. There was a table in the centre and at the far end of the room was the machine that turns off the motion sensors. The three tip-toed their way through the room and very cautiously climbed on the table and did Sonic's triangle jump move on the walls and quickly got towards the machine. "Where's Crash Bandicoot?" Fake Crash asked. Mario blinked and suddenly an orange blur sped right in front of them. "Hello allies!" Crash cheered. Then just as quickly as he arrived, Crash and his even crazier clone quickly pressed the quick moving lighted buttons. It took no time at all for them to finish.

The two waved their fists in the air, "We did it! We did it!" They cried. The motion detectors turned off instantly. Bentley dashed in with his hacking equipment. Bentley typed furiously into the keyboard of the computer, "Alright, I'm almost there…Perfect!" The lights went out and the villains freaked out. Sneedly moved his way through and quickly pressed a button, "That's what the back-up generators for!" He cried.

The villains cheered, and then a heartless looked up and caught Tails quietly flying over them. "Look!" The heartless cried, "A video game hero!" The villains gasped again and cornered Tails. He took out his communicator, "Bentley, they have a back-up generator!"

Bentley shook his head, "Tails use the smoke bombs!" Tails nodded and took out two bombs which he slammed into the ground and caused a mass cloud of smoke to appear. Tails found his opportunity and quickly nabbed the ray guns and flew off.

Sonic painted himself a darker blue and slowly made his eyes red using the chaos emeralds. He walked in and gave himself an evil grin. N. Gin turned around and cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "Just who are you supposed to be?" He asked furiously. Sonic quickly thought of something, "I'm the new villain Sega and Sonic Team created…"

"Then what's your name?"

"They haven't really thought of one yet…"

N. Gin grinned, "Well you look like a very worthy adversary for the blue menace…Sonic!" Sonic shrugged, "Well, you know Sega and Sonic Team; they always seem to make theheroes win!" "Yeah I know!" N. Gin cried. Sonic walked away from a now sobbing N. Gin, scratching his head in confusion. Sonic then found a room saying secret plans. Sonic looked around and slowly put his ear to the door. "Well Rajan." He heard Sneedly say nastily, "This plan will work!" "Indeed, it will." Rajan replied, "Those foolish heroes don't know we created ray guns that harness the power of your big ray gun to vaporize heroes without having to carry the big thing around!" They laughed maniacally then Sneedly stopped and heard something. Sonic gasped, "I've been found out!" he thought. Then all the villains cornered him. Sonic quickly talked into his lightning blue communicator, "Bentley! The villains have made ray guns to kill us permanently! We…need…to…" Sonic was zapped by a big blast of fire sending him spiraling to the ground. "Oh no, the world's fastest hedgehog is hurt!" Sneedly said sarcastically, "Whatever shall we do!" The villains laughed and pulled Sonic up by his hair. Sonic choked as Sneedly squeezed his neck, "Now I have to kill you…" His hand started turning black color and quickly blacked-out.

The heroes were gathered outside waiting for Bentley to get a reply from Sonic. "Sonic? Do you read me?" He asked, "Sonic!" He closed his communicator, "They must've caught him." Crash looked through the window cautiously, "I can't see anything!" "What're we going to do?" Mario asked. Daxter slowly walked into the van, "Guess we'll have to think of another plan…" The others bowed their heads and walked into the van. Tails shook his head; Crash put a hand on his shoulder, "No worries! We'll get him back…eventually…right…? Crash just sighed and drank some Wumpa Whip.

Sarah was in a dark alleyway screaming and clenching her stomach. She growled and threw up the half of the guard she devoured. She stared at herself in a puddle, her aqua blue eyes had turned into evil demonic dragon eyes and her fangs had grown to be as strong as a lions. She crawled away from the image and screamed as the pain heightened. Her necklace had gone from red to purple and she was slowly growing more vicious with each passing hour…

Well the plan was almost successful and now Sonic's captured. Sarah's transforming into some demon dragon and Sneedly has something in store for our heroes. What is it? Find out in Chapter 9: Sarah's Rage and Sneedly's New Plan.


	9. Sarah's Rage and Sneedly's New Plan

Sarah's Rage and Sneedly's New Plan

Chapter 9's here!

Spyro and Crash were pacing waiting for Kirby to come back with more information. Crash sighed, "Where is he so long with our food!" "He isn't bringing food." Spyro said. "He's bringing us information." Crash cocked his head, "How can we eat information?" Daxter sighed. "Crash, you're hopeless…"

Kirby was dashing with more info when he halted and saw Sarah sleeping in the alley with the remains of the guard. Kirby shuddered at the sight of the guard. Sarah flinched and hissed at Kirby, he nearly bolted out of the alley. Sarah calmed down. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else…" She growled. Kirby scratched his head, "We came to Sneedly's hideout trying to rescue you, but you weren't there." Sarah shook her head, "Everything was a blur, and all I remember was my screaming then…" She clenched her paw into a fist and collapsed in pain from the necklace that turned a darker purple from before." Kirby cocked an eyebrow. "Why's your necklace so dark a color?" He asked. Sarah gasped, "Sneedly he did something to my necklace…"

Sneedly was in his hideout with a weakened and bruised Sonic. "Well you foolish hedgehog." Sneedly started. "See what you got yourself into? You thought I couldn't hear your very silent breathing didn't you?" He turned around holding a bubble gun and pressing the trigger sending millions of bubbles flying. "Well you were WRONG!" He cried. Sonic gave a weak sigh and choked up some saliva, Sneedly gave a small chuckle. "Well since you're here, I might as well tell you what I have planned for your friends…First; I'm going to make a device, but not an ordinary device…a device capable of sending its deadly waves into space!" Sonic couldn't find any words…he was too weak. "But this time the device will send its transmission towards the worldwide satellite thingy, and vaporize every video game hero in the world!" He said in a raspy voice. He coughed to clear his voice and laughed maniacally.

Sarah drank some tea to calm herself from the uncontrollable rage Sneedly gave her. She sighed. "That villain just got me so angry…I couldn't control myself after that." Kirby scratched his head in confusion, "Sneedly dragged you into his room and told some terrible secret didn't he?" Sarah nodded. "He…he…he told me that he killed my parents." She said calmly trying to control her emotional rage. "It enraged me so much that they had to throw me into a dark cold cellar just to contain me…but it wasn't enough…" Sarah cried out in pain and roared viciously. "Get out of here NOW!" She cried. Kirby nodded in fright and dashed off to give the news to his pals.

Sneedly was holding a remote and chuckling. "Yes, your friend Sarah was gracious enough to give me energy to power the machine and myself." He said. Sneedly was slowly turning towards Sonic and laughed. "This remote lets me control Sarah's rage in any way possible." He brought out a picture of a dragons' body. "Now you see, there's a place in their body that controls their monstrous side called a power diamond. It's very powerful and if it's used too much they'll explode. If I were to press this button two more times, then she'd burst into nothing…thus meaning the power diamond will be all mine!" Sneedly explained. "And once it is mine, I'll rule the world and no one can stop me!"

Sneedly laughed and coughed from laughing too hard and gave Sonic a big evil grin. "I told you too much didn't I?" He asked. "I'll have to destroy you then…" Sneedly chuckled and left the room….

Sorry this chapter is so short! Stay tuned for chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. Saving Sarah

Saving Sarah

Man, it's been so long hasn't it? I've been really busy with other stories I almost forgot about this story. Anyways, here's chapter 10!

Kirby made it back to the hideout. Everyone turned around. "Kirby, where've you been?" Klonoa asked. Kirby panted, "Sarah…she…turning into…monster…" Spyro instantly leaped from his lying position, "What did Sneedly do to her?" He asked furiously. "Well…" Kirby replied.

Flashback

Rajan was dragging Sarah by her neck into the villains' hideout. She struggled to get free as they stepped into Sneedly's lab. The ugly villain turned around and grinned. "I knew you'd get my little guest," Sneedly said fiendishly to Rajan, "Thank you, I'll make sure you get a spot as a playable player in my game, once the heroes are gone." Rajan bowed, "That is a very generous offer Sneedly, and I'd be glad to accept." He tossed Sarah to the ground in front of Sneedly and left the two alone. "Well my pretty," Sneedly began, "How do you like my humble abode?" Sarah sniffed, "Fine, if you're one of those thirty-five year old men who still live with their mom." Sneedly growled, "I do not still live my mother!" "Sneedly," said a high-pitched woman's voice, "I hope you wiped those windows clean!" Sneedly sighed impatiently, "Yes, mother!" Sarah smirked. "Shut it!" Sneedly roared, "Besides I still have plans for you." He grabbed her by the tail and restrained her to a chair. "Now then, I have a few things to tell you…" Sarah's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" Sneedly grinned, "About your parents…" Sarah remembered to breathe, "What do you know about them?"

"Oh nothing…just that they were quite noble…"

"Go on…"

"Well after you were born, while you were still trying to hatch…I killed them!"

Sarah whimpered. "You what…?" She said with an edge of anger in her voice. "You heard me," Sneedly bellowed, "I killed them, turned them into little carpets!" Sarah lowered her head, "So I lived my life in constant abuse because of you?" She bared her fangs viciously. "You _monster_," She screamed, "I'll kill you, just you wait!" Sneedly simply laughed. His hand went yellow with magic and he plunged his hand into Sarah's necklace. A stab of pain went through her whole body. She trembled, as if trying to contain something inside of her. Sarah's scream echoed through the whole castle. All the villains stopped what they did and listened. After a few moments, Sneedly came out with Sarah's trembling body. "She's paralyzed for the moment," He muttered viciously, "Take her to the dungeon now, and keep a close eye on her!" The guards nodded and grabbed Sarah, walking upstairs.

End of Flashback…

When Kirby finished with his story, everyone was still. Spyro trembled with rage, Crash scratched his head, and the others whispered quietly about what they should do. "We've got to help her," Spyro said, "We've got to find her…" "The finding part shouldn't be too hard." Crash whispered fearfully. Everyone except Crash cocked their eyebrows, "How come?" They asked in unison. "Because I found her…" Crash replied horrifically. Everyone stared in growing horror at their friend. Her horns had grown wickedly sharp, her claws capable of slicing anyone to ribbons. Her eyes had gone blood red and twin rows of incisors protruded from her jaw. Spyro walked over to his girlfriend, "Sarah, what happened to you?" He said quietly. Sarah roared, and plunged her jaws into his shoulder blades. Spyro screamed, "Don't you remember me?" Sarah leaped from his boyfriend, who collapsed. She growled and glared at him. Sarah lunged at Spyro to deliver the final blow. Just as her claws came down, Kirby blocked with his sword. "You need to snap out of it!" He bellowed. He drove her away with his blade. Sarah hissed and blasted a blue ball of flame. Kirby quickly got rid of his sword ability and inhaled the fire. He spat it back at his friend. "Sorry…" He muttered. Sarah went flying several feet and slammed into a wall, knocking the breath out of her. The female dragon winced before falling unconscious. Kirby frowned. Sarah slowly began to revert to her normal form. The others picked up Spyro and Sarah to tend to their wounds.

_Dream Sequence_

_Sarah was floating effortlessly in a black void. "I killed your parents…" Sneedly's voice echoed through her mind. She frantically looked around frightened. The void then turned into a lush field of roses, she walked around, amazed at its beauty. Then, in a flash, the garden burned into a wasteland. She gasped as another voice echoed through her mind. _

_Everyone you love will perish…_

_She turned around and saw Spyro and the others lying lifeless. "Spyro, no!" She wailed. She started running but then she froze. Her stomach felt like a giant stone. She collapsed to the ground, feeling heavy. Sarah looked up to find Sneedly with a weird device in his hands. He pressed a button two times, and suddenly she felt strange. Her belly began to inflate like a balloon. She found herself screaming for help, to stop the pain, to stop the madness. "Say goodnight little dragon…forever" Sneedly whispered right into her ear. Sarah couldn't take anymore and her belly began to rip open... "Help me…" She said quietly, and then got louder, "Help me! Please help!"_

"Help me!" Sarah screamed right into Crash's ear. He shouted in pain and leaped right off his feet, falling face flat on the ground. "Don't startle me like that!" He replied, "I nearly had a heart attack." "Sorry Crash…" She muttered. Sarah frowned, "Where's Spyro?" Crash pointed to a corner where Spyro laid on his side, breathing softly. Bandages wrapped around his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "Did I do that to him?" She asked horrifically. Crash did not want to make her feel bad. "Yeah, but he's going to be okay," He answered cheerfully, "Sure it was your fault and you nearly killed him but…" He stopped, staring at Sarah, who was now close to tears. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that!" Crash said frantically, "What I meant was that you would've killed him if it hadn't been for Kirby knocking you out cold…" Sarah sniffed, "That isn't really helping Crash…"

"Sorry…"

"Where are the others?"

"They went and planned another mission to break Sonic out."

They stopped for a moment. "Can I…see Spyro?" Sarah asked, feeling awkward. Crash nodded, and she leapt out of bed. "Spyro, are you okay?" She asked once she reached the corner. Sarah waited for a small response. Now, she began to worry that she probably killed him. "I think I'll live…" Spyro replied with a weak chuckle. Sarah was relieved and burst into tears. "I was worried that you didn't survive…" She said quietly. Spyro merely smiled, "Hey, I've been through worse, trust me." Sarah then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I…I had a dream while I was unconscious. You and your friends were in it, and you were dead…" Spyro's eyes widened, "Sounds more like a nightmare if you ask me." She nodded. "But it got worse," she continued, "Sneedly was in it, and he held a sort of remote control. He pressed a button twice and I felt like I might burst open at any moment. I was so scared I…I…" She sobbed uncontrollably. Spyro weakly nudged her, "It was just a dream, I'm sure it will never happen." She nodded her head furiously, wanting to accept that it was a dream…but what if it came true?


	11. Operation: BBR pt1

Operation: Blue Blur Rescue (Pt.1)

Sonic and Klonoa were dashing towards the exit of the castle. Sneedly was chasing them in his true form, a giant man-eating bat. The two had finally reached the exit and were about to open the door when the villainous leader swooped in front of their path and bared his incisor teeth. "You'll never escape this castle alive!" He roared. Klonoa swallowed and Sonic held his ground as he lunged towards them…

Flashback

"Alright guys," Bentley started, "Now is the time to save Sonic, I call this: Operation: Blue Blur rescue. The plan is a bit trickier than the last one, knowing now that Sneedly has heightened senses of hearing, its best we keep sound levels at a minimum. First, Mario and Luigi will tread through the dreaded basement of the castle. A switch ought to unleash a monster capable of destroying Sneedly's castle. All the villains, including Sneedly will be preoccupied trying to restrain the beast. Meanwhile, Rayman and Sora will try to grab the blueprints for Sneedly's latest plot. Chances are the security has been tightened since our last big plan, so I will need Klonoa to try to bust into the dungeon and break Sonic out. Once we have everything we need, we'll make our getaway and the plan will be a success!" Crash frowned, "What about me?" Bentley turned to him, "You're going to have to sit this one out. Besides, you need to watch to see if Sarah and Spyro are okay." Crash grinned, "Fair enough!"

It was later that night, at around 10:30; the heroes were set for their mission. Mario and Luigi were at the basement doors. "Hey Bentley," Mario started, "We're in position, we're going in." Mario hopped in, but then came out to drag Luigi inside with him. The basement looked a whole lot like a dungeon. With rats, dashing along the floor and of course guards lurking around. "Just like the underground zones back at the Mushroom Kingdom huh?" Mario muttered. Luigi nodded. They ran along through the maze, stomping on a few guards along the way until at last, they reached a huge cell with a few skeletons and skulls scattered around the entrance. Luigi swallowed; "Well let's get this over with…" They reached for the lever and started turning it. The gate slowly started to open. The gate was not even half way open when a giant piranha plant crashed through the gates and roared viciously. "It's…it's," Luigi muttered, "PETEY PIRHANA!" The two brothers shouted, mama mia, and dashed towards the exit, leaving the monstrous plant to crash the party. "Bentley," Mario started, "Part one of the operation was a success, over!" Bentley smiled, "Good, the villains ought to be occupied with their 'monstrous' problem for a while. Rayman, Sora it's your turn." Soon, Rayman and Sora were on the rooftops making their way cautiously across the ledge. Rayman frowned, "It's a long way down, I can fly to safety, but Sora try to be careful, otherwise, you'll be a nasty stain of blood and guts on the ground." Sora nodded, but before he could say anything, a part of the ledge broke off, causing him to lose his footing and fall. Rayman gasped, and quickly launched his fist for Sora. He managed to grasp Sora's hand. He quickly tried to pull him back up to safety. After what felt like forever, Rayman managed to get Sora back up on the rooftops. Sora clenched his chest, "Thanks Ray, I don't what I could've done without you…" "Ah, don't mention it," Rayman said, grinning, "After all; we heroes got to stick together, right?"

Our two heroes managed to get inside, cracking a few skulls while they were at it. Soon they were at the blueprints, simply sitting there on a table. Sora rubbed his head, "It's too easy, I mean, why would someone like Sneedly just leave blue prints lying around?" Rayman nodded, "I know, we best be on our guard…" The two cautiously walked forward. Rayman swallowed, and slowly reached for the blueprints. His hand just barely grasped the prints, when a bullet launched forward and narrowly missed Sora's head. The two turned around and an army of Robo-pirates leaped from their hiding places and pointed their blasters towards them. "Halt, intruders," One of them said, "you are in direct violation of Villains' code 112435670: No heroes shall pass through this territory…" A raspy laugh echoed through the room and Rayman did not need any reminding to know who it was. "Razorbeard," Rayman growled, "You decided to help Sneedly too? I should've known…" Razorbeard chuckled, "Sneedly and I have been planning this for years. Where do you think I got the technology from?" He then walked away from the heroes and waved his hand, "Dispose of them…" The Robo-pirates launched a full-scale attack, as bullets flew all over. Rayman and Sora dodged with some difficulty. One robot was sneaking towards Sora. Its claw sparked with electricity, and with a quick swipe, electrocuted Sora while at the same time scaring his back. His scream of pain echoed through the room. Rayman, who just finished destroying six other robots turned around with a look of shock. "Sora," He shouted, "Hang in there, I'm coming for ya'!" He blasted his way through wave after wave of robots until there was none left. He finally reached Sora, who had a deep flesh wound in his back, and terrible patches of inflamed skin. Rayman panted hard, he picked him up and grabbed the blueprints. "Bentley," Rayman said with desperation, "I need the van here, stat! Sora is terribly injured. They look fatal, I need help now!" The Sly gang looked through the video camera at Sora. "Whoa, that does look fatal," Sly muttered, "Tell Daxter to get a basket of green eco, quickly."

Elsewhere, Klonoa was making his way cautiously towards the room where Sonic was being held. He peeked around the corner and saw Sonic, terribly beaten. Scars went across his chest and blood stained his gloves from the flesh wounds in his arms. "Hey Sonic," Klonoa whispered, "Sonic, do you hear me, buddy?" Sonic slowly shifted his head to where Klonoa was. "It's about time," He said weakly, "I was wondering when you were gonna bust me out of here." Klonoa checked to see if Sneedly or any other villains were around then quickly unshackled Sonic and helped him out. "Can you walk?" Klonoa asked. Sonic nodded, "Yeah, Sneedly didn't do damage to my legs…well not yet anyway. He planned to paralyze me for life. Good thing you came along, otherwise, I'd be in a wheelchair."

"And you'll be in one soon enough!"

The two heroes looked up as Sneedly swooped down upon them. "Thought you would've given me the slip, eh," He chuckled villainously, "Well I guess you were wrong about that. As soon as I am finished wiping you heroes out of the picture, I will be heading to each of your worlds to create chaos and mayhem. Maybe I'll pay you're friend Lolo a visit, right Klonoa?" At this Klonoa bared his fangs and glared, "If you dare lay a finger on her…" "You'll what," Sneedly interrupted, "Hit me with your wind bullet? Good luck with that…" "Well you can't beat two of us," Sonic said triumphantly. Sneedly chuckled lightly, and then burst into laughter. Sonic and Klonoa's blood went cold. "Please, you think you two can beat me," Sneedly muttered, his eyes going blood red, "You'll need a lot more than two heroes to defeat me!" Sneedly began to transform. His purple cloak enveloped him as a low growl escaped his lips. After at least a minute, Sneedly burst from his cloak in the form of a giant vampire bat. Klonoa and Sonic swallowed, feeling a bit less brave. "This new world of mine has absolutely no need for heroes like you anymore," Sneedly roared, "You're always finding a way to destroy our plans, make us look like fools. Well that's soon…about…to…_END_!"


	12. Operation BBR pt2 and Ambush

Operation: Blue Blur Rescue (Part 2) and

The Ambush

Sonic and Klonoa quickly ran through corridor after corridor of Sneedly's mansion as the maniacal villain chased them. "You can't run forever heroes," Sneedly boomed, "You'll have to take a break sometime!" Klonoa swallowed, he was right. Our floppy eared hero was starting to get tired. He even saw signs of fatigue in Sonic. They had to get Sneedly off their backs, fast. Klonoa took out his communicator. "Bentley, get the van ready!" He shouted. Bentley stared at him as thought they were mad before understanding what he meant, "I got 'ya!" Klonoa nudged Sonic and pointed to the window. Sonic looked at Klonoa in wide-eyed amazement, "That's a thirty feet drop you're talking about," Sonic said. He grinned, "I like it!" The two leaped and smashed through the window. They plummeted as if stones kicked off the CN tower. Suddenly the van backed up and the top blew up to become a giant mattress. Sonic and Klonoa made a perfect landing and bounced off the mattress perfectly unharmed. Sneedly roared in rage. "I'll get you punks; don't think I don't know where your hide-out is! I will rip you all to _shreds_! " Bentley yelped, "Mission was a near success!" Klonoa and Sonic cocked their heads, "A_ near_ success?" Sonic muttered.

"Um…Sora, was terribly injured while trying to get the blueprints…"

"Well, he's going to be fine right?"

"The green eco might be able to save him…"

"But I thought…!"

"Daxter told me, this wound is something else," Bentley interrupted, "Inflamed skin, a deep flesh wound, 10 000 volts of electricity jolted through your body! It could be really fatal…" Klonoa frowned, "You're telling me, he may not survive at all?" Bentley nodded weakly. The two looked shocked. Rayman was tending to Sora's wounds with green eco. He looked up weakly as Klonoa and Sonic entered. "Oh, hey guys," Rayman said sadly, "You managed to bust the 'blue blur' out of there, huh?" "Is Sora going to be alright?" Klonoa asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. Daxter said it's a fifty-fifty chance he'll live…"

"I know how you feel, you two being close friends and all."

"…"

"Well…if you need anything just ask, chances is Crash will be able to do something stupid to cheer you up!"

Rayman grinned, "Thanks." Klonoa smiled and left along with Sonic, who gave Rayman that spirit lifting thumbs up and trademark grin. A little later, the heroes were looking over the blueprints. "By golly," Crash said frantically, "That maniac is planning something…pure…evil…what is it, exactly?" Everyone sighed. Bentley adjusted the bow around his neck. "You see Crash," he started, "Sneedly, apparently created a device capable of sending sonic waves to the worldwide satellite communicator, deep in outer space. Once those waves hit the satellite, every video game hero in the world will be wiped from existence!" "So what you're trying to tell me," Daxter said, "Is that Sneedly's managed to create a satellite capable of obliterating every VG hero out of existence?" "Correct," Bentley replied, "And that's not all…" He walked up to Sarah and put his finger directly on her under belly. "He's using something called a power diamond to use it. They are hidden inside the stomachs of dragons. Spyro has one too." Spyro, fully recovered thanks to the green eco, looked up in surprise, "The dragon elders never told me this!" "They probably wanted to keep it a secret," Sarah replied softly, "Just a hunch though." "Y'know," Conker started, "We could always just blow it up." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Bentley shook his head, "It isn't that simple. You'd need the world's strongest bombs to destroy something like this!" "That means," Rayman replied, "It'd end in nuclear warfare?" Sonic shook his head, "Maybe we can warp it to another dimension…or even better…" The heroes grinned, as they understood what Sonic meant. Bentley turned to Kirby, "I need you to contact your old pal Fox Mcloud. Tell him to get to the portal and bring more of our comrades, and his vehicles." Kirby nodded, took out his cellphone and contacted fox. "What are you planning?" Sly asked his comrades. "Oh, just a new mission…" Bentley replied confidently.

Later that night, Spyro and Sarah were up on the rooftops looking at the stars. "Hey Spyro," Sarah asked, "You think that…maybe I…" Spyro frowned, "You can…?"

"Go back with you to the dragon realms?"

"…!"

"I mean, I want to see all these realms for myself! A world inhabited only by dragons…"

"Sounds farfetched when you live in a world of mainly humans huh?"

"You bet."

Spyro moved closer to Sarah and the two looked at each other. They were about to kiss when… "Hey guys," Crash said popping up behind them, "What 'cha doing?" "Nothing," Spyro said quickly moving away from Sarah. "We were just…" 

"Going to share in a little smooch time?"

Spyro and Sarah blushed.

"I knew it," Crash said triumphantly, "Anyways Bentley wants you two down in the alley to start the all-new mission!"

Sneedly had all the villains organized for their big meeting. "Tonight is the big night," He hissed, "We shall infiltrate the heroes' base of operations and destroy them. We'll swarm them all at 3:00 tonight, they won't know what hit 'em!" Soon it was 3:00, and villains were swarming the streets, heading for our heroes hideout. Leading the pack were Bowser, Ganandorf, Eggman and Razorbeard. "Come villains," Ganandorf boomed, "We rid ourselves of our enemies tonight, once and for all!" They reached the alleyway and entered full force. All the villains stopped and scratched their heads.

No one was there…

"You don't think that Sneedly made a _slight_ error in his coordinates?" Bowser asked. The other villains shook their heads. Suddenly a puff of smoke filled the alleyway and the villains were startled. "What the…?" Metaknight started. Sounds of punches and kicks erupted from the hideout. The dust settled and all the villains except Dark Daxter, Dark Clank, Bowser, Ganandorf, Triple D, and Cortex were KO'd. The remaining six villains turned to see Mario, Kirby, Daxter, Spyro, Crash and Ratchet in the centre of the unconscious bunch. "Y'know," Crash muttered, "That was almost too easy!" "There's still a lot more villains where that came from," Cortex hissed, "Villains, assemble!" No one was coming. "What the…?" Bowser said. "Those other comrades of yours are busy right now…" Daxter replied, grinning. Meanwhile outside the hideout, numerous heroes were battling the many villains. Sly quickly deflected Rajan's staff and turned to Luigi, who was battling Cackletta. "Kind of like your Smash Bros. tournaments, huh?" Sly asked. Luigi nodded, "You bet it is!" He launched a bolt of lightning at the mad mistress with his thunder gloves. Fox Mccloud and Falco were fighting Andross in their Arwings, Super Sonic and Klonoa by their sides. "This Andross fellow doesn't know when to quit does he?" Klonoa asked Falco. "Well Nintendo knows what's best," Falco replied, "Besides, no fun if you have to fight a new villain in every new game, y'know?"

Dark Daxter glared at the six heroes standing in front of them. "So you tricked us," He hissed, "Right into the open…" Spyro grinned, "Yeah, besides we have a score to settle." "We weren't really prepared last time," Mario said, "But now…" He took out his fire flower and became Fire Mario. Crash confronted Cortex. The bigheaded villain smirked, "I beat you last time, what makes you think I can't do it again?" Crash smiled and took out three Aku Aku crates. He smashed all three and became invincible. Cortex gulped, took three steps back, and was sent flying sky-high by Crash's death tornado spin. Bowser confronted his arch-nemesis Mario. "I'm ready for you this time," the Koopa king hissed, "I have fire proof armor!" Mario smirked. This time he took out a starman. He kicked Bowser and the turtle was KO'd instantly. Ganandorf and Triple D (King Dedede) ganged up on Kirby. "You're dead you pink cream puff." Ganandorf hissed. Kirby smiled and whistled long and hard. The ground shook and a familiar green character exploded from underground and hit Ganandorf with his blade. Link put his sword away and gave Kirby a high-five. Triple D snuck up on Kirby and was ready to whack him with his mallet when…Kirby slammed his mallet clean of Dedede's head.

King Dedede groaned and shook his head. "Kirby," he muttered, "What's going on? What's with this headache I have…?" "I'll explain everything later," Kirby replied, "Right now we…hold on a second!" He kicked Ganandorf in his jaw as he tried to ambush the pink creampuff. Ganandorf was down. Ratchet tried hard to take down giant Dark Clank and Daxter tried to defeat Dark Daxter with some difficulty. "You'll find it quite hard to defeat us," Dark Clank said as-a-matter-of-factly, "My calculations indicate we will defeat you…" Daxter grinned, "You think so, eh, Mario its showtime!" Mario took out the mega mushroom and ate it. Suddenly, he grew thirty stories high and towered over Dark Clank and Daxter. "MEGA MARIO IS HERE!" He shouted as he grew to his full height. The two remaining villains tried to escape but were grabbed by the Kong-sized plumber. Dark Clank and Dark Daxter attacked Mario's face. The red plumber glared and went into a home-run pitch. He tossed Dark Clank and Dark Daxter. The two went careening into space. Soon all the heroes had formed back together to discuss. "Now that those other villains are down and out," Yellow Kirby started, "Where's that sleazebag Sneedly?" Everyone frowned and looked up high into outer space.

Up in space, Sneedly worked madly to get his creation finished. "You heroes have foiled my plans for the last time," He growled, "Now I'll destroy you once and for all!"


	13. The End

The End 

Everyone was riding in Fox's Corneria into deep space as the heroes attempted to stop Sneedly's twisted plot. "If we don't get to Sneedly soon," Daxter shouted, "We're history!" Kirby and his three colored doppelgangers were riding their warp machines towards the massive machine. "Guys, the machine's in sight," The Red Kirby said quietly, "We're going in!" The four kirbies flew effortlessly into the hangar of the ship. The green Kirby looked around cautiously "Be on your guard…it could be a trap." The other three kirbies nodded. Meanwhile on the Corneria, Fox and Bentley were discussing 'the plan'. "Alright Kirby," Fox said, now turning his attention to the pinkster, "You have to make it to the main engine room. We will try to distract Sneedly the best we can. Got it?" Kirby nodded, "Alright, I'm on it!" He signaled for his three doppelgangers to follow. A few minutes later, the rest of the heroes on the Corneria had made it to the massive heroes' doomsday device. "That thing is huge," Crash muttered horrifically, "You think we'll be able to stop it?" Rayman nodded firmly, "We have to. If not, then it's over…" Spyro turned to Sora, who was still recovering. "You sure you can handle this with the wound you have?" He asked worriedly. "I should be fine," Sora replied, "Daxter just said to keep applying the green eco to the wound and it should be better in no time." Conker took out his shotgun, "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's do this thing!"

As everyone made it to the hangar, the heroes slowly made their way out. One by one, they made their way to the power core, the main control for the vicious device. They soon crowded the power core with their presence. Virtually every video game hero had decided to help: Master Chief, Samus, Jak, Clank, Mario bros., Wario and Waluigi (Though technically speaking, they're more of an anti-hero), Conker, Rayman, Spyro, Crash, Mr. Game and Watch…_every _last video game hero in history was there. Sneedly was currently pulling levers and pushing buttons when he turned around. "Well," he sneered, "Look who's decided to come ruin my plans! Apparently you guys were busy recruiting extra help to help stop me, hm?" "It's over Sneedly," Mario said, "You're outnumbered a million heroes to one miserable villain!" 

"You really think you've won haven't you?"

"That is the plan y'know!"

"Well think _again_!"

Sneedly pushed the big yellow button and everyone was drenched in a super sticky substance. The villainous leader burst into laughter at his triumph. "You fools honestly didn't think I'd know of your foolish plan," He hissed, "I was one step ahead of you this whole time, the fake blueprints to this machine, it was meant to lure you _fools_ here. For this is meant to vaporize everyone here. Seeing as you've gone to the trouble of bringing every game hero to this place, you've just saved me the trouble of having to seek and destroy you from here!" Sly struggled, "You forgot that the Kirbies are here too, they'll stop you!"

"Oh I beg to differ…"

Sneedly pulled a lever and a chain dragged Kirby, along with his two multi-colored clones into the area. "You see," he explained, "I knew of your plan this whole time. I _always_ come prepared with a back-up!" Kirby grinned, "Have you forgotten to count? Or did you forget there were four of us!" Sneedly's eyes shot wide open and he counted to make sure before bursting into undeniable rage. "The yellow one," He growled, "Where is _he_?" "You mean _she_," Kirby sniffed, "Helen should be turning off this machine in 3…2…1!" The power core suddenly became unstable and everyone was freed of their gooey prison. Rayman launched a fist at the chains holding the three Kirbies. His hand untangled the chain and they came floating down. "I never knew those three other Kirbies had names." Rayman said to Kirby. "Of course," Kirby insisted, "It'd be too frustrating calling these three Kirby. I gave them names. The green one is Jake, the red one is Reggie or 'Reg' for short, and the yellow one you already know as Helen." Crash turned to Kirby and was relieved, "So you're not dating a guy after all? Hoorah, I knew you weren't…well you know!" Kirby rolled his eyes.

Sneedly stared in wide-eyed horror as his creation crumbled before his very eyes. He glared at the heroes as his rage increased. "You little annoying punks," He roared, "Why do you heroes destroy every single plot we villains come up with? Why can't _we _win for just once? One measly time is all I ask for!" Sonic scratched his chin, "Well, seeing as your plans always involve destroying or conquering the planet in some twisted manner, we have to stop you." Sneedly went into his true form and started charging up a massive black energy sphere. "I'll destroy you the _old_…_fashioned_…_WAY_!" He boomed. The heroes all stared in shock, as the massive black sphere grew as large as the room itself and threatened to destroy the space station. "So long VG heroes," Sneedly growled it wasn't nice knowing you!" He was about to launch it when Sarah sank her fangs into Sneedly's wings and clamped her fangs tight around them. "You dirty little…" Sneedly hissed. He slammed his fist clean into her skull. Sarah flinched in pain. "Sarah!" Spyro shouted. Sarah let go and bared her fangs, drenched in blood. Sneedly swooped towards the yellow dragon. "I'll tear you to pieces!" Sneedly shouted. Sarah tensed herself and breathed deep. _Concentrate…concentrate…_She thought quickly. She exhaled and a puff of blue flame erupted from her muzzle. Sneedly, hit full blast by the ball of flame, went careening to the ground, a smoldering ash heap.

"Looks like we're done here," Mario said, "Lets get going." Everyone was leaving except Crash, who was staring at the shiny red button. "Pretty," Crash whispered, "No, wait! I know something bad is going to happen…but it's soooo shiny!" He slammed his fist on the button and a countdown started. _Self-Destruct in 60 seconds…_Everyone turned to Crash, who shrugged. "I couldn't resist…" He murmured. Sonic grabbed Crash and the group ran towards the Corneria at light speed. "C'mon everyone, quickly," Luigi shouted, "Into the ship!" Spyro and Sarah were ready to enter the ship when Sarah felt something grab her tail. She turned around and sure enough, there was Sneedly, black, smoldering, but not dead. Spyro hissed and bared his fangs threateningly. "Hold it," Sneedly said weakly, "I come in peace!" _Self-Destruct in 30 seconds…_"Spyro," Crash said, "Aren't you coming?" "Yeah," Spyro growled, "We're coming!" "Please," Sneedly insisted, "Hear me out! That wasn't me you saw out there and earlier before!" Sarah glared, "You hurt my friends, and you hurt _me_! That was definitely you!" Sneedly frowned, "I think it's time I explained…but you have to make me come with you…" _Self-Destruct in 5 seconds…_Spyro hesitated, then sighed, "Like we have a choice…" Sarah dragged the weakened Sneedly into the ship and they blasted out of there, just as the machine self-destructed and imploded.

Everyone was celebrating the defeat of Sneedly. "That villain's dead," Mario cheered, "The gaming world is saved, and best of all, there's still time for the Smash Bros. Tournament!" Everyone was cheering until Spyro and Sarah came in, Sneedly on her back. Everyone froze and went into fighting stances. "Wait," Sarah shouted, "Hear him out!" Spyro nodded firmly. Crash frowned, looking at everyone's stern faces before saying, "He could be a nice guy!" A little later, Sneedly sat in a chair, sipping some green tea. "You see, I'm kind of like a Yin-Yang type of person," He started, "There's a good half of me, and an evil half…you apparently killed off that villainous half." "So, what you're saying," Kirby replied, "Is that Sarah merely destroyed your villainous maniacal half, while your good half was sealed inside?" "If you ask me, it sounds farfetched!" Rayman muttered. "I know you don't believe me and all," Sneedly replied weakly, "Seeing as I've hurt you guys in some sort of matter, and all I can say is…sorry…" Everyone stared at Sneedly. "I think he really has changed…" Link whispered. "We'll give him one chance," Mario replied to the others, "But that's it, got it?" Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to Sneedly. "Alright Sneedly," Rayman growled, "But try to destroy us just one more time…and that's it!" Sneedly bowed his head, "I'm grateful, thank you ever so much!" With that, there wasn't another word for the ride back to Earth…


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Corneria landed near the hideout, where the VG villains waited impatiently. "Now is the time to strike!" Bowser hissed. "It's payback time…" Dark Daxter growled, cracking his knuckles. Mario walked out of the ship and gave all the VG villains dirty looks. "Have you ever even bothered to think what your games would be like without heroes?" All the villains frowned. "He's right," Cortex muttered, "I hate to admit it, but it was actually _fun_ shooting at that marsupial with my ray gun!" "I liked blasting flames at Mario and watching him squirm under the might of my Koopa army!" Bowser boomed.

"And it was fun to try to obliterate Fox Mccloud!"

"I had fun trying to defeat Donkey Kong!"

"I liked playing with Kirby!"

Everyone glared at the one villain who said the last one. Nightmare slowly squirmed away. "You see," Crash said, "So what if the people don't like to see the villains win, they'll still consider you guys memorable!" Everyone stared in a wide-eyed shock at what Crash just said. "That's the smartest thing I ever heard you say." Sora said surprisingly. Crash just grinned, "You guys wanna hear me burp my ABCs?" 

Soon everyone was leaping into a nearby portal Samus found. Bowser glared at Mario. "Alright red boy," He sniffed, "We're friends now, but the second we enter that game world, we're enemies once more!" Mario shrugged, "Sounds good to me." "Same goes for you Fox," Andross hissed, "Don't think I'll take it easy on you now!"

"You better watch your back Donkey Kong!"

"Next time Cooper, next time!"

"I'll have my revenge yet Spyro the dragon!"

All the heroes grinned as their respective villains gave them their 'I'll be back' speech. Spyro turned to Sarah, "You coming or what?" Sarah smiled fondly, "I have a small surprise for you…" She kissed Spyro directly on the muzzle, causing him to blush. "Well c'mon, what're you waiting for?" Sarah said. Spyro smiled warmly. Sneedly trotted into the portal after them. Kirby frowned, "You decided to come?" "Oh yes," Sneedly muttered, "I'd like to see what the gaming world is like…" Kirby smiled, "Then allow me…" Crash dashed in front of them, "_And_ me…" Kirby chuckled, "To give you the grand tour!" With that, the other three entered the portal, the experiences of the real world stuck in everyone's minds, forever.


End file.
